Assassins love
by reidswife
Summary: Juarez and the others are back but now they have to share a habitat with 4 new wolves 4 new MALE wolves oh and did i mention they were assassins? new lemurs,sibling fights, Romance and enemys all rolled up into one how will they get out of this mess!


Assassins love

**hey guys I know I know look I couldn't resist I've had this story in my head for a while now and It was really bothering me so I just wrote and for those who are reading meeting the team I've decided not to make sarabie and private a couple because I guess I don't want to have one of my ocs fall in love with a penguin it just ain't right if mother nature created pigs to mate with birds making them flying pigs then I would be ok with that but she didn't so yeah and I will continue with meet the team right after I get finished with my finals and so forth so yeah please enjoy **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my ocs**

* * *

Some people in New York would say that this night was calm and quite,and some might call it relaxing but for the central park zoo animals it was just perfect...

Juarez slept blissfully dreaming of her days in the wild and such not even knowing that a pest was among her and her friends. '' quite miracle you going to wake up the moody wolf'' said the pest known by many as queen Juliette a lemur just like Julien but with twice as much ego, Miracle a snow white aye-aye with blue eyes just sighed at her queen getting ready to give Juliette yet another one of her lectures '' your Majesty didn't Juarez tell you a million times to stay out of the HQ?'' she said trying to persuade her queen into going back home and more specifiably back to sleep. ''no Miracle the super smarty wolf has fruiti blender and I want it! I am the queen and I get what I want now Mandy go steal the fruiti blender your queen commands you!'' ordered queen Juliette. Mandy a sandy blond mouse eared lemur eagerly did as she was told '' what ever my queen want I shall get'' she said as climbed on top of a nearby counter slowly easing her way up to the blender with her elders watching her every move. '' yes yes yes get the blender my little servant'' Juliette chanted her eyes widening every second but her chanting was cut short when the light turned on '' no no no no no'' Juliette chanted once more.

She turned to see who turned on the light and was none other then Juarez glaring a deadly glare up at the queen '' oh hey there Juarez ha ha ha'' Juliette laughed nervously while backing up against the wall. '' Juliette how many times do I have to kick your ass for you to understand THAT YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN HERE AT NIGHT'' Juarez yelled her eyes not letting go there deep dark glare '' uh say that again please'' Juliette said feeling uneasy under the sharp glare. Juarez darkly chuckled '' of course your highness''... WHAM! Juarez kicked the lemurs all the way back to their habitat. When that job was done Juarez jumped back into her bunk and fell back to sleep unknown to what was happening above...

**some where in New York**...

now some parts in New York wasn't as peaceful. 4 silhouettes stalked a hotel building in the night you can just make out the figures but you could easily see they were wolves. '' come on guys hurry up he'll be up soon'' said a hushed voice ''ok ok fine'' stated a second

''whatever'' a third voice piped up. The wolves entered hotel silently walked up the stairs and stopped at room 34D. '' Ok Reid pick the lock'' ordered a silver wolf named Russell or Rush for short who turned to his brother a caramel brown wolf who most likely was Reid. ''' right'' he said as he picked the lock easily a few seconds pass by and the wolves hear a click. Rush put a finger to his lips a silent order to be quite '' ok Theo where are you'' Russel asked who was answered by a short white wolf with black spots '' right here bro'' Theo said eager to get his job done. ''ok I need you to sneak in silently he's most likely awake by now so when you get behind I want you to hold him down'' Russell explained to the small wolf

'' uh alright'' Theo said. Then Russell turned to a pitch black wolf who was named Devin '' Ok Devin I need you to get to the highest spot in the room and make sure you don't be seen or heard'' Russell said Devin just shook his head with a bored look planted on his face then Russell turned back to Reid '' ok I want you lock the door and keep guard and if you see or hear anything alert us'' Russell ordered receiving a thumbs up from his brothers.

So with Reid in the hall, Devin up somewhere hiding and Russell under the bed all that was left was the hard part and like always Theo had to do the hard part which making sure their target didn't see him or his big brothers ''ok Theo you've trained for this back at home,you can do this...'' he said to himself '' teddy get on with it'' he heard Devin say ''_Teddy'' _he **hated **no he **loathed** it. the name reminded him of the past the good old days where Xenia and Snipper wasn't evil when _They_ where alive when he was...no no ''_don't think about that focus on the mission'' _he thought as he surveyed the area found his target and did as he was instructed to do.

When he gave the thumbs up to Russell, Russell threw a sock next to the chair the man was sitting in and Theo pushed his claws into the man who in turned screamed and tried to get out but the sock got in the chairs wheels and the man fell over Theo stood up with his back turned so he couldn't see them. Devin who was waiting for the man to come open the bathroom door got ready, the man who was still dazed went to the bathroom door and opened it walked in and looked into the mirror. Devin who was anticipating this put a stick up to his lips when the man looked in the mirror he screamed but was cut off by Devin talking '' good night bastard'' he said leaving the man confused but not for long because Devin blew into the stick which blew out a dart a poison dart in which the man fell over...dead... '' tell the devil I said hi will ya?'' he said and walked out and met up with his big brothers. '' is he dead?'' Russell asked Devin who nodded ''good guys we can go back now come on we have lots of miles to cover'' Russell said as they walked out of the apartment.

They didn't get even 5 steps out of the hallway till a tall black men with black sunglasses on who of course was none other then officer X. The boys growled at him but Officer X didn't move he walked closer and closer till the wolves were backed up against the wall ''you won't win this time ladies'' Officer X stated holding up some type gun '' GIRLS do we look like some chicks to you dude!'' Devin said angry ready to pounce on him to show him a piece of his mind but they didn't get far because a net shot out of nowhere sealing him and his brothers. '' ha ha got you now...your going back to the zoo'' Officer X said picking up the net Russell snapped his teeth at him but again Officer X didn't move a inch and put them in a metal box and for the wolves everything went black...

* * *

**soooo what do ya think? Anyway thats the last of it till the next chapter see ya later. ( ps. No flames if you wanna flame go Flame some one else's story because I'm not going to listen to you so why waste your time?) **


End file.
